dark beginnings
by mangagor
Summary: a prelude to good vs. dark my next story, this is my first story READ A/N anime/games crossover other games/animes that are in so far: naruto, super smash brothers brawl/ ssbb, final fantasy/ff, and cameos.
1. Chapter 1

A/N alright my first fanfic i dont think its gonna be a short story but its only a prelude to the real story plz R&R and be nice alright?

Dark beginnings

Chapter 1

Prelude to prelude to chaos

This story starts with many people at once noticing major changes in their everyday life changes so big and so catastophal but they still feel better than ever before its a strentghened blast from the path for some but its for everyone something so new and dangerous that they would rather run away and hide but they cant because they are… heroes.

In shibuya in a dark alley a single boy is walking just walking like he has never dona and never will do anything else. he has a blue t-shirt, black shoes,and blue headphones on his head, his name is Neku Sakuraba, he has experienced death and came back alive, but not without great changes he thinks about what has happened in the past, before screaming: "JOSHUA, YOU BASTARD" which gets a pin with the picture of death modeled, on his jacket to glow before a black explosion consumes him before revealing a surprised and unharmed Neku, that says: "what, how did that pin work and why did it do that, dont tell me it has started in the RG too no, this is worse i can feel it i've got to warn the others" with that Neku starts running before getting stopped by a figure clad in a coloured robe that somehow mixes pure white and pure black into one colour.

"What is gonna happen now, dont ask me now ask me after ive made chapter 2: existence death"

A/N plz write what you think about this story, and/or tip me which other games/anime that shall take a major place in this story feel free too suggest your OCs as well. Also Neku is for those of you who don't know from the world ends with you to nintendo ds which i really love, the "pin" was black jupiter i think that pin is one of the coolest. Plz dont criticize me for small things like writing or that neku abandoned his headphones at the end of the game.

COME BACK NEXT TIME, ALRIGHT?


	2. countinuing chaos

A/N well chap 2 is up and running i'll include 10 different games/comics/animes in this story 5 of them i have decided; twewy of course, dbz, loz, ff, and naruto, I wont twist the chars so don't worry please R&R and think of that this is my first story.

Dark beginnings chap 2.

Other chaos.

Summary: in the last chapter, an alone Neku discovered that his pins that he had kept from his adventure suddenly worked and that they had changed uses before meeting a robed man. Elsewhere different people are experiencing similar things.

In a city called Konoha a teenager wearing orange and black clothes are holding three knives in his hands. The knives are called kunais and the boys name is Uzumaki Naruto. He is staring intensely at a target far; far away sitting on a huge chunk of rock behind it is a forest. Suddenly he throw all three kunais at the targets that start to glow with a very strong blue colour around them before hitting their target two seconds later but they don't stop they cleave the stone and everything that stands in the path behind before vanishing out of sight. Naruto looks a bit confused while saying: weird, I can swear that my wind chakra was nearly that strong last time I threw them. He runs after the kunais for at least see where they want before being stopped by the same robed guy as Neku is still meeting in his place, although Naruto doesn't know that.

Meanwhile yet another robed guy stands before an adult in yellow clothes with black hair and black shoes, behind him is all signs of that a huge bomb has gone off there, when only the black-haired man has punched a rock one time. The man looks very confused because sure he can do that but not with a single punch, also the place they are on looks like a very tiny version of earth and not a single house on it. The man's name is Goku and he is one of the most powerful warriors ever and the little planet he was on is called Dragon Earth where he was transported after his adventures were finally over. At last Goku asks the robed man: who are you, and did you have anything to do with the increase of my power I know I wasn't this powerful before. Before we hear the answer of the robed men lets go over to Hyrule the mighty world of power and magic.

A green-clad man is practising with his sword and he is wearing a green cap, black shoes, and a green jacket and trousers. His name is Link but only one of the many heroes in this world many people named link has saved the past, but so has he once again from the evil Ganondorf. He was forced to travel between the dark and light and become a wolf many times in the process. Lately he had got chosen to star in a tournament called super smash brothers brawl there were many new strong fighters this year too so he has to train for the next just as he prepares for his signature spin attack around lots of targets that he himself has put up he feels that it becomes out of control and he releases it before it can charge up anymore resulting in a shockwave of tremendous power shooting out from him cleaving not only the targets but anything else that stands in it's way before disappearing, around link it looks like a bomb hit the place with the exception that the shockwave cleaved everything in a paper-thin area. Before he could return from the shock yup, you guessed it, yet another robed guy appears but that get link to smile.

Lastly let's check on Midgar the place of so many battles right now in a certain field there three swordsmen are training with each other one is clad in black armor and has a red sword this mans name is Luneth, and he was the one that after many hardships defeated the evil black wizard who forced him endure so much. The next swordsman is clad in blue and white and has a silver sword. His name is Cecil and he has destroyed so much evil not to mention in his own heart. The last one has yellow spiky hair and black clothes and a really oversized sword, his name is Cloud and he is so famous that I think I don't need to introduce him more than that. When they're done they speak about how good it is now that it's over but also that it is sad that so many had to go for the cause. They decide to finish the training by using their combined strength they will put a dent in a very hard rock just like the other days the huge rock stands near them and they go forward to it and decide to attack normally so they wont exhaust themselves they attack and the rock breaks but not only that the attack bring forth a mighty shockwave that cleaves everything behind it. The swordsmen stay in the same position as they were when they cleaved it with surprise written all over their faces behind them. Another robed man appears behind them and he gets their attention.

Now every robed man say in unison: "do you want your existence and your friends become erased."

Uh oh looks like this story is in for a wild ride what's going to happen next for gods sake stay tuned!

A/N well I'm done with another chapter even if it was a long one. plz tell me what other games and so you think should be in and don't forget your OCs too. I've only played ff 3 and 4 so that's why I chose them and cloud well… it would almost be blasphemy to not include him in an ff fanfic. Right now I'm figuring you know the story but if you don't I'll let them tell their story later. Don't forget to R&R!


	3. fight against angels part 1

A/N: well, sorry for taking so much time but it's because the addictive anime and good games I've seen/played lately and lots of the usual irritating technical problem, anyway in this chapter the chaotic fights starts, plz suggest 5 different anime/games that I can include and your OCs that fits with the story. Before the fights I'm figuring that you know the old enemies so I aint gonna explain them in detail. lastly don't forget to R&R!

Chapter 3

Sort of doomsday fight

Summary: in the last chapter, the mysterious figure appeared on none the less than 4 other places, the people who was there were, Goku, saver of universes, at one place, Naruto, the chaotic ninja, at one place, link, hero of time, at one place, and Cloud, Luneth, and Cecil, the final heroes, at the last place, and they're all stunned by the phrase the figure spoke last time, but we're now starting with the original hero, Neku Sakuraba, that takes immediate action.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, YOU WANNA-BE IDIOT-REAPER, "the figure seemed amused of the outrage at him before, exclaiming "why I just said that, are you dim or something, also it was not spoken with anger or anything like that so why get so angry at me…" here he paused awhile because a second black explosion consumed him and everything around the boy. After it died out many black flames were around the figure while Neku stared with killer intent at the figure, before whispering at it: "I just hate you guys who can't back up a threat, but I hate even more those who have the power to back it up with." Now there came a loud laugh out of the flames, making Neku even madder, and the flames all at once were extinguished by a strong energy from the figure, revealing the figure unharmed with not even a burn mark on his clothes. "here I thought I could play around for a bit but it seems that I have to start the test immediately" this stuns Neku for awhile before the figure snaps his fingers and two white noise symbols, getting Neku to grin before saying" I might need your help on this one, Shiki" before taking out six pins, one that is black with a white wolf, it is aptly named wolf, one that is blue and got a M on it, it is called masamune, one that is orange and black in stripes, it is named velocity attack one that is green and has a soda can on it, and that is named cure drink, one that is yellow and black in mysterious patterns, it has the name edens door, and lastly one with green background and a white lightning-mark on it, and it is called lightning rook. When he is done he quickly makes them disappear before shouting" I know you heard that we can fight them now didn't you notice, SHIKI!" that makes a teen girl with glasses come out of an alley, saying" I know I just checked that there are no people around that can interfere by mistake before she takes out a cat doll, "MR. MEW attack" this makes the doll rush at the foe along with Neku. When they touch them the two symbols, one take shape of one blue cat and one yellow tiger and the other becomes lots of different Canthus and one giant blue-winged white dragon. "What? I recognize the cat and the tiger its Mr H. noise form! But that dragon I haven't seen it before and with the number of different Canthus guarding it, it must be really powerful…" said Neku. The figure seemed to smile while saying "well you certainly are good with your eyes but it requires more than a little detection to defeat angel noises…" Neku got stunned with surprise as he heard what the figure said "angel noises… as in noises made of angels? WHAT?" the figure thought for awhile before saying "yeah exactly they're hard to find and harder to fight I admit it especially when they go with their full power but in the end I got them with ease… you know these two were very eager to fight me seemed to make me get my fill and I did… their names I think they were Joshua and…" here he got interrupted by Neku charging at him with the masamune pin in his hand and it starts to glow but one of the weaker ovis canthus takes the hit before neku goes into a mad combo attack with the pin obliterating the canthus in one strike. Neku smiles before thinking that luck is on his side after all, before realising that he has to fight Joshua and mr.h who he trusted and had as friend. It would be easy to let a little rage out on Joshua, but this … this is to much he thinks before hearing high laugh from the figure making him snap out and get angry. " you are worrying about destroying your friends aren't you, don't worry, if you defeat them they will go back to normal… with reduced power for awhile of course, but they wont be erased, if you don't defeat them however it will be a different story for all of you" the figure says before taking off his hood revealing a face of a undead from wow. "My name is Takorog and believe me you don't wanna mess with me without a little practice so train on these and make me accept you as a worthy opponent and we'll see what happens then" the undead-like creature says before revealing a huge creepy grin. "Fine we'll a…" here Neku gets interrupted by three figures running at them. one is screaming "wait for us, how can you try to have fun without us" he is clad in brown clothes and lack shoes and has a black cap with a skull on, he is also carrying a skateboard with some pins on. He is called beat. "Keep calm, brother. I don't think Neku would start without us" a girl says clad the same way. She is called Rhyme. The last girl says" Shiki I can fight to now" she is clad in green and white and has a dog doll in her hand. The girl is named Eri and the doll is called Mr. Doggie. Neku sighs before saying"fine we'll accept all five of us, is that alright with you?" Takorog grins hugely and nods which makes the newly arrived cringe "we'll explain later let's go!" "right!" Takorog continues to grin while the five teens rush at the canthus and say softly "destroy" making the canthus eyes glow.

UH OH looks like we have huge fight in our hands but I have to stop here I want this to get up on the site now. Next time we'll start watching as the battle begins in "chapter 4: angel battle!" UNTIL NEXT TIME!

A/N: so what did you think R&R and don't forget to send in suggestions about five games/animes who should be in and OCs of course. The pins Neku chose is my favourite to use I can wrap up infinite combos with them but now they have changed as have the others attack style… how much you will see in next chapter. Mr. Doggie is a small invention of mine so Eri could fight to. And Takorog is my first OC I plan to setup info about him later. KEEP TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPER!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N chapter 4 is here at last! Sorry that it took awhile due to lack of energy and time… anyhow here it is! R&R and send in your OCs and suggestions about games and animes to be in here, chapter 10 is the time limit for suggestions! Undecided time limit for OCs! With that out of the way, read and enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Double angel fight

Summary: last time; after a lot of talking and some fighting Neku agreed to clear a test to get to the robed figure. After that, the robed figure removed the hood revealing that his name was Takorog and suggesting that they should train on these before taking him on that way they could have two flies in one shot. Beat, Rhyme, and Eri joined the fight and they agreed on the terms, it's seems like Eri learned how to fight as well using a dog doll named Mr. doggie! We start with the fight directly.

Beat was fastest and hit first destroying an Ovis Canthus instantly by letting his board sprout flames on it. Next were Shiki and Eri destroying a stronger Panthera Canthus together with both dolls attacking which created a huge explosion and a lot of lightning that severely damaged two weaker Canthus nearby. They got a little surprised, but smiled when they saw that two weak pins had stuck on their dolls giving them extra power. They attached a few more before joining the fray again wreaking havoc on the canthus. Beat did the same thing before saying "bring it, YO" and jumped into the battle again. Neku and Rhyme found their way into the fray and started to obliterate everything stupid enough to get into their way with various good-looking combos without any pause. They smiled as Neku switched one of his pins to another on instinct and found he could use it instead. Rhyme had a similar experience when a canthus got a little to close for his own good. She softly took two of her pins and let them touch each other creating a beam made of two beams intertwined. She was surprised for a while but grinned and let loose a couple more on the now helpless canthus.

After awhile the two angel noises were the only ones left. They had stood still since the battle started which annoyed the figure commanding them. "Man they sure are stupid for angel noises, either that or they obey by honour as much as they obey me anyhow, now they can't resist to fight." The figures attention went back to the five teens now charging up for the encounter. Takorog smiled at this before he saw that the angel noises were charging up as well, he let out a whistle at this before grinning and began to stare at the spot between them. Neku said calmly "hold on, we'll make this quick" before he released a combined lvl 3. fusion with shiki and beat. Rhyme and Eri smiled as they charged up and released a high lvl fusion of their own. With a tidal wave, a giant cat doll, a giant dog doll, and lots of glowing pin beams combined into a single huge one, Takorog laughed madly before shouting " don't hold back any of you, this'll turn the heat up, angel noises OBLITERATE!" the two angels released a combined beam with all their strength with their eyes glowing blue and their mouths turned into a grin, the beam stood no chance against the power of the combined power of the five teens and disappeared anime style along with the noises when it hit home. A huge light blinded everyone before two men were revealed lying on the ground. They seemed exhausted, but strangely enough not injured. One wore white clothes along with blonde hair and a mock smile on his face was shown. His name is Joshua and he is the composer of the Shibuya UG. The other was older and wore black and brown clothes and he looked like your average business man. His name is Sanae Hanakoma and he helped Neku out in the UG before Joshua revealed that he was CAT to neku. An artist with huge reputation and Nekus idol. The teens ran forward to check if they were injured but they weren't it was as it looked like they were just exhausted. Takorog said "see I told you they would be fine, but they can't return to their angel forms for awhile. However I didn't think you would pass the test so quickly," here he got interrupted by an angry Neku who had flew up to him and smashed him into the ground with a sword combo. Neku shouted at the smoke where he landed "you think everything is something that you can play with? Well you're damn…" here Neku got interrupted by Takorog who had teleported behind him and hit him gently in the back so he flew like a dummy into the ground and a light was shown showing Neku as a trophy. Takorog sighed before saying while knocking out the other teens faster than they could react with single hits" I'm damn right I am, because I have the power to do so, and you haven't the power to stop me. It's time for you to take a nap but when you wake up search out the other chosen ones that has passed my test and train with them so I can have more fun with you. Because in this state you aren't that much more of a threat to me than an" here he paused showing six new lights (yes, he knocked out the exhausted angels as well) after them it was trophies of everyone except him and he snapped his fingers causing the trophies to vanish. He finished the sentence before vanishing as well with "ant".

Looks like a powerful enemy has appeared! Where did the trophies vanish? And what's gonna happen next find out in NEXT CHAPTER: TWO TAKOROGS?!

A/N yeah I liked the idea of defeated becoming trophies so I'm gonna use that system here to. Rhymes little attack is my idea of her twist of battlestyle. The new stuff is what they have evolved out of this. Sorry if it was a little short and crappy but I did my best R&R and SEND IN SUGGESTIONS ABOUT ANIME/GAMES AND OCS! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC! UNTIL NEXT TIME PPL! (sry for caps as well)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: WOOO it's up. I have given you this chapter with slow but good timing my Christmas present to you all! Otherwise it's the usual thing R&R and the suggestions about your OCs and games/animes to be in! PLZ don't make me sad by forgetting those very important things! Nothing is in yet so get five suggestions here by end of the fights! I've decided to make loz to SSB with all chars from brawl including of course the hidden ones. What's left to say? Oh yeah, enjoy!

Chapter 5

TWO Takorogs?

Summary: last time we saw how Neku and the others easily overpowered the angel noises only for Takorog wiping them out with incredible speed! When it was over they got instantly teleported while being trophies somewhere. Where? Not even I know …YET! But what I do know is that the other heroes haven't even started so let's go to the world of final fantasy where the heroes have recovered from the shock…

Cecil and Cloud and Luneth nodded and charged in hitting the enemy with their swords but it didn't even make a mark in the robe. Nobody seemed surprised of this actually they separated with a smile on their faces which in the figures case turned to a maniacal laugh, when it faded the heroes smile had vanished and had been replaced with a stern look on their faces and Luneth has turned into a dragoon with one red spear in each hand. The robed figure smiled at this and said: "scary faces you're making, I wonder if you are able to keep them when I'm done with you," here he removed his hood to reveal the very same face of the one Neku fought against. The heroes don't know this yet of course, the mouth of the figure widened to a broad grin while saying:" you have to clear my test for me to deem you worthy of the honour of me obliterating you to atoms, don't worry it's nothing to hard and it's a good moment to know your new powers. However you are a bit lacking in numbers for this…" here he got interrupted by a lot of blasts and weapons hitting him from the side. The three heroes turned and saw their party members who had survived. Edge said:" you aren't supposed to get all fun for yourselves" Luneth said:" we have to clear some test of his and he is a tough opponent we hit him HARD and he didn't seem to care at all" Cecil said: "hold on everybody let's toughen up before he" it was too late as he got knocked out cold with a flick from the figure who had emerged unscathed. He got resurrected immediately by Rosa which used a phoenix down and cure on him. The figure twisted his head towards them before saying with a tone of madness in the voice:" allow me to explain I'll be nice and let you prepare for the fight and when you're done you get to meet some of your old enemies, they are only images so don't worry about holding back, but they are as strong as the real deal, now prepare yourselves I'll be waiting." The final fantasy stars agreed to this and started preparing, after awhile they were done and Cid from FF3 shouted at the figure:" we are ready come on with all you got!" "One more thing, my name is Takorog, remember it well for the rest of your pitiful lives." Was all the figure said before it looked like hell went loose as FF villains images were released at them.

WHOA! We have an epic battle going on here. What hell has Takorog let loose and how can he split himself in two. Find out by staying tuned to next chapter: fantasy wars! Until next time!

A/N: sry if you think it was short and missing details. I'm doing my best alright? Don't forget: suggestions and R&R. Edge is a character introduced late in the game. He has got power and attitude to spare as a young ninja who is going to be king. Goodbye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 darkness.

Authors corner:

**Shiki: hi everyone this is a new part of mangagor's fanfics.**

**Beat: new? He has used it before.**

**Rhyme: now we are in it too, that's the difference.**

**Mangagor: hi everyone, sry for taking time, many cool games after Christmas and no time writing fanfics. Also there is the trouble with suggestions.**

**Cecil: send in your suggestions about what games and animes should be in…**

**Edge: and don't forget to send in your own OCs as well if you wish.**

**Rydia: enjoy this chapter!**

**Mangagor: I've tried to work harder with this. Judge it not to harshly.**

**Naruto: Mangagor doesn't own anything except his own OCs.**

**Mangagor: I've talked long enough. Enjoy this, and don't play "the world" if it comes as a game.**

**Chapter 6**

**Final medley**

**Summary:**** last time the final fantasy heroes were challenged by Takorog to a battle against all the big final fantasy villains from FF 3, 4, and 7. the only difference this Takorog from the Takorog Neku met is that he seems to have a different personality, other than that they are the exact same people.**

**The heroes from FF stood before four doors; three were wooden doors with a number on them and had terrible scratches on them. The numbers were 3, 4, and 7. the scratches were different looking on each door, but all of them had the same desperate power behind it. On each door there was an old wooden lock that had nearly been torn to pieces so it couldn't be to any use any longer. Rose says: "the power that are surging out from each door are our old enemies power, but it is twisted and desperate. No, was this what they became after so long time." The fourth door is made out of metal and has a huge steel lock and still the cuts are deeper and the lock is so out of shape and in pieces that it is only barely recognisable. "That door has letters on it" says Rydia. "IWBTG, what the heck does that mean" asks Edge. They hear a noise behind them and Takorog stands behind them, but not at the floor, but at the walls. "Don't bother to figure it out; you wouldn't understand if the answer was right in front of you, oh wait it is." He snickers. Edge get angered by this and charge at him, but gets thrown away right into the door marked with a 3 on it. It opens and swallows Edge. The FF heroes get angered about this and charge right in the door. Takorog laughs at that, before he grimaces and says: "I know, I know I shall tell them…" the FF heroes awake to find themselves in a zone with some black cubes in it. But before they even say "what the…" Takorog's voice is heard though he is nowhere to be seen. "alright, the test have begun, its pretty easy actually, each cube represent a shadow of your old enemies. Defeat them all to advance to next door; if you manage to defeat all cubes in each door, you have beaten the test. The bigger the cube the bigger the challenge, however it doesn't do much difference for you to know that." Cid from ff 4 says "no choice but to obey… but wait all the cubes are so small they fit in my hand" Kain grabs one only for it to release a lot of smog and the two wizards from FF 3 in their monster forms take form. All heroes readies their weapons and Edge smiles "good to know that he won't put us up against too hard enemies." Four sword strikes are heard and the foes get cut in four being instantly defeated. The heroes smiles and grabs all the cubes and instantly defeats everything in it. Suddenly they get thrown out and the door they entered through has transformed into a piece of solid wall. They also see Takorog raising an eyebrow and saying: "already done? Good, there is more stuff where that came from. Enter next door please." They choose the door with a 4 on it and let themselves be sucked in. there are 5 cubes in this room only a bit bigger than the last. They touch a cubes for it to release two mists, one black and one yellow. The heroes from FF 4 smiles and Rosa says "cure." The creature dies instantly. They touch another cube and the elemental foes from FF 4 came out, Barbaraccia get three cuts as she is still recovering and dies. The shockwave from it kills the shadow foe. Edge attack quickly and furiously and kill Rubicante with no trouble. The black mages take care of the water lord easily. After taking care of the rest of the cubes in the room they get thrown out again. The door has transformed into a solid piece of wall again. Takorog grins and says: "you know what to do. Two more."**

**Looks like an easy win for the FF heroes, but don't count the gold yet. Takorog has a surprise for them behind the last door. Can you guess it? The letters are a big clue as is the difference in the doors.**

**Omake:**

**(Curtain opens)**

**(chibi Mangagor and chibi Neku are shown)**

**Mangagor: I need more time!**

**Neku: time is of the essence!**

**Mangagor: cheesy but true…**

**(curtains close)**

**Mangagor: I don't have time for this**

**Well the time joke is about that I have far too little time to play at the computer… with slow levelling and slow productions as a result. The creature that died from cure was Lugae, he releases a smoke that reverses your damage and healing. R&R and send in suggestions and OCs**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 darkness

Authors corner:

Mangagor: Guess who is back again! I AM!!

Edge: about time too…

Shiki: hey stop blaming him for having a life that keeps getting in his way.

Edge: I don't care about what his excuses are, he is just lazy.

Mangagor: … you have 5 seconds to get away before I delete you from this story.

Edge: gah! "Starts running away"

Beat: send in your suggestions about what other games / animes that should be included. Mangagor will do anything that he knows well. So send in and hope for the best.

Neku: isn't that sort of unfair?

Mangagor: nah… especially since every1 just complains about my grammar for some reason. Anyhow for the next chapter I will use beta readers so can anyone tell me if they want to do that

Mysterious boy in cape with evil smile: and tell him how to do that as well as he doesn't know.

Mangagor: THAT'S IT you're not even supposed to be here yet! When I catch you two you'll be sorry.

Goku: anyhow send in your suggestions and OCs that you want to be in and describe the OCs well.

Mangagor: I do not own any characters in this story except Takorog, also I'm not going to describe the fights in detail just yet as final fantasy chars have repetitive attacks, and I'm too lazy to write that.

Edge: He admitted it!

Boy in cape: hahahahaha! You are pathetic! "Both run away at lightning speed"

Mangagor: Also thanks to those who have reviewed and especially Majime nobunenka for appreciating my Naruto story I needed that after that anon review but look I'll say this one last time I'M A SWEDISH TEEN who is about 15 years old SO SORRY IF I CAN'T WRITE PERFECT ENGLISH. Hmm, that's about everything I have to say. Nothing else I think so if you don't mind I'm going to hunt those two down now "runs after edge and boy in cape"

Rhyme: enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 6

Ending the medley

Summary: last time the final fantasy heroes were challenged to get rid of the shadows of their villains they had erased in the past. There are four doors to choose from for them they have cleared two doors now so there are only two left. Above each door there was a sign giving a mysterious clue of what was inside. The remaining doors have the letters VII and the letters IWBTG over them… each door contains black cubes, the bigger the challenge they contain inside. All that is needed for the cube to let loose the danger inside is one touch... so far they have obliterated everything as soon as they touched it... now let's begin!

All of the heroes were spit out from the space to the room again where a grinning Takorog awaited them, his skeletal head spinning in circles before stopping dead in its tracks. The heroes cringed at the sight, but didn't retreat... Takorog laughed:

"Ah, nothing less from the great heroes of these worlds, but that was just a warm-up; the real thing starts within the next doors"

Edge said:

"Bring it; I will take anything you... ouch!"

Rydia had hit him in the head while saying:

"Don't upset him he has shown he is not joking around"

Takorog chose that moment to sing for himself:

"I'm a giant; the giants are marching on..."

All sweat dropped when they heard this and Takorog said:

"Was I singing it out loud, damn I could've sworn I was just thinking that, oh well because of that I will choose the next door as well"

Yuffie said:

"Hey, wait..."

But it was a bit too late as Takorog smiled while using a sort of a force push to push them all into the door that was marked VII before it swung shut...

Takorog stood and smiled before grimacing while rubbing his head:

"Look, I know we should have given them time to rest between the fights but..."

He cringed as if something had hurt him:

"Alright I'll let them do so next time!"

He stopped grimacing and got an evil grin:

"Oh, and what do you think I should finish them with afterwards? He did that move and as you wished, we shall leave as much clues as we can for... him."

He grinned even more and said:

"Alright, that sounds good..."

Meanwhile the heroes were inside yet another empty space with the exception of the black cubes... These were bigger than the last ones but they kept changing shapes slowly. "What's the deal with these things now" said Cid VII. He barely said it before Takorog's cold voice resounded throughout the room:"Well it isn't a big difference just the challenge is bigger the bigger the cube is as you remember. But these are actually "mutated foes", I didn't really manage to fix their appearance fully, there was something that resisted so I couldn't recreate them exactly, don't worry it won't be harder, you just won't recognize them..."

Cloud smirked at this before attacking every cube in the room with lightning speed, it wasn't enough for the kill but they emerged wounded from the cube. "Hey don't take all the fun" Edge smiled before obliterating the closest thing that had emerged with even faster speed. The things looked like the basic heartless from kingdom hearts except that they were very slowly changing shape... Rydia summoned Bahamut who literally atomized every poor fellow that he could reach before disappearing... Takorog watched the whole scene with amusement silently. After just a little while all the foes were annihilated. They were teleported out yet again and when they did, they heard slow clapping. Takorog stood there with his grin still attached. "Well done, well done, I would like some more variation, but none the less, well done!"

When he found only sour faces glowering at him, he sighed and said:

"Well so much for compliments... anyhow choose your next death please"

Rydia gave him a funny look and said:

"That was a cool quote and all but there is only one door left"

Takorog laughed a creepy laugh:

"How very observant of you! I didn't realize that. Anyhow this time I'll let you rest and take in the happenings..."

The final fantasy heroes sat up a tent and rested, while discussing tactics...

All agreed that the way out of there was blocked by that Takorog so they had to beat the remaining foes to continue on...

After resting up they were ready for the last door which had the sign that said "IWBTG". The metal door was still closed but had even deeper wounds on it and the evil aura that reeked out from there was overwhelming, enough to make most people deadly wounded if not, killed...

Takorog grinned and said:

"Well "heroes" what are you waiting for? An invitation from whatever that is inside there, maybe? I assure you that if it comes you will wish it hadn't. So go in before I lose my temper"

The final fantasy heroes went in carefully, nervous from the destructive aura that radiated out...

When they could see again they found that they were in a room just like the others except that there was only a single cube inside, but it was insanely huge!

Cecil said:

"No way..."

Edge said:

"This can't be true, it's a trick"

They heard Takorog's voice booming throughout the room:

"If you don't believe it you will soon enough! Anyhow, I thought that the villains I've chosen for that was a bit too tough so I took the easiest one only, also I feel nice today so you will get a little reinforcement now. Feel free to introduce yourselves to each other as long as you wish..."

Five human-shaped lights appeared in the empty room and when they died out there were five humans instead. But calling all of them human is a bit hard to do at first glance. One was a teen boy with an impressive-looking sword in hand. He wears expensive-looking armour, and his name is Yuri and he is an excellent swordsman. Another one is a teen girl with simple clothes and a crystal around her neck, without her, Yuri wouldn't be able to do anything. Her name is Chelinka. The third is a very short woman who looks like a child and wearing a frog cap on her head. Her name is Meeth and she is a master of alchemy. The fourth is a masked man who looks sort of a robot; he has a hat that wizards are supposed to wear in fairy tales and a short staff that looks very pretty. The name of it is Alhanalem, but is called Al because he puts an -al in the end of many words. He is however not to be underestimated as a wizard as he has no equal in his world. The fifth is a teen boy who looks like he has been taken out of the deepest jungles and put on some very impressive and expensive armour, which indeed is the case. He carries a yellow bow with a chocobo decorated on it. His real name is long forgotten by him and replaced with another. He is the best archer of his tribe. Together they defeated the mad-man Galdez who was corrupted by the moon's power. Right now they are very confused. Al said:

"This situation is not logical and how did you two grow up so fast?"

Yuri muttered:

"what happened, can you figure it out, Che..."

Here he interrupted himself as he saw that they were teens. Yuri said:

"No why, why are we like this again..."

Meeth said:

"My head hurtsie badly. Meeth doesn't understand..."

The archer said:

"Dangerous place, bad feeling."

The more social of the final fantasy heroes went and explained to them what they knew and the new ones told their story. A sad story about losing everything, and revenge... Yuri said:

"Alright then let's do this"

Yuri touched the gigantic black cube and it materialized into a weird being. (A/N it looked like a fusion of Zangreif from street fighter and the hulk. Have you seen them? Good then multiply their size by errr.... a thousand times or so...)

Cecil said:

"It's not possible..."

After a very long and hard fight the thing went down and they were thrown out of there. There waited Takorog on the exhausted but healed heroes... Al said:

"His appearance is most illogical, how can such a being of evil exist..."

Takorog laughed:

"Well done, very well done and now I'm going to knock you out for a while, if you don't mind"

The heroes were sort of shocked by this but hadn't a chance to express the feelings they had as Takorog raised a hand and they were suddenly inside a gigantic multi-layered, multi-coloured cube.

Takorog laughed evilly as he said:

"Loud Genocide!"

Those words seemed to trigger something as every hero immediately were swallowed up inside the cube by a giant explosion. When the smoke cleared the cube was gone without a trace revealing all the heroes had been trophies...

Takorog laughed some more as he and the trophies were teleported away in different directions.

Omake:

(Curtains open)

(Chibi Mangagor and chibi Edge walk in.)

Edge: About time you finished it! You are so slow!

(Small anger marks appear on Mangagor's head.)

Edge: And you didn't even bother with the fight scenes how did it take that long?!

(Medium-sized anger mark appears on Mangagor's head.)

Edge: Why do you even bother writing, when it takes this long and...

(BIG anger mark appears on Mangagor's head!)

(Curtains close)

(Curtains open again revealing a smiling Mangagor and a trophyfied Edge)

Mangagor: see you soon!

(Curtains close)

Author's corner:

Mangagor: Well that was an intense chapter wasn't it next time we will meet the ssbb crew until then...

Evil-looking boy in cape: Hey you forgot loads of stuff! You have some explaining to do to the few who reads this.

Mangagor: I beat up Edge right now, but that doesn't make me exhausted or even calm... (Begins chasing after boy.)

Chelinka: We are from a game called Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. Mangagor recommends it; check it out if you have a DS!

(Mangagor stops chasing the boy for a while)

Mangagor: They really talk like that, so don't complain on that. Al was a real pain to make up lines for even with these two.

Neku: The Omake Mangagor made is inspired by a scene in the anime Ragnarok. Mangagor recommends it as well.

Cecil: The last foe was from a...

Mangagor: Torture device for us poor gamers named I Wanna Be The Guy. It's insanely difficult and after 50 deaths I'm still at the third screen. I don't have the energy to rant about how it is hell in the form of a game so just google it and download it if you want to have your self-confidence obliterated and if you miss a game that will hunt you for the rest of your entire life. I worship those of you that clear the game on very hard, with or without walkthroughs.

Cloud: The Loud Genocide is the name of the attack and Mangagor invented it he had no inspiration whatsoever from another game. Also even if he doesn't do accents he just finished the eight grade with highest grade in English also his mum, who is an English teacher in senior high school has checked it.

Mangagor: SO SHUT UP ABOUT MY GRAMMAR IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE! I DO MY BEST! Also I have to recommend Disgaea ds and Chrono Trigger ds that I bought and cleared with the best ending recently! If you like rpgs and have a DS you will love them, but beware of the ridiculous amount of time you have to invest in Disgaea ds...

Shiki: Don't forget about the suggestions about which games/animes you want to be in after the fight send it in before Mangagor get's sad. You can also send in your OCs if you wish but describe them well.

Eri: Mangagor doesn't own anything except his own character, Takorog.

Mangagor: So remember until next time: In the end, the future refused to change...


	8. Chapter 8

Authors corner:

Mangagor: … I'm baaack… and I apologize for being so late…

Edge: Seriously you promised that you would be back soon that was at the beginning of the summer! what the hell is up with that?

Mangagor: Well that's life for you anyhow be glad you got this chapter before Summer as it's my birthday soon when I write this and then I promise you I won't be able to do anything in a very long time…

Shiki: Yeah, and now he finally gets pocket money once a month… he and his parents always forgot it before…

Edge: Seriously? You forgot your own pocket money?

Mangagor: Hey! I have bad memory, right! Anyhow now I have stuff I want to spend it on… also it was my birthday 12th October, I got so many awesome things that I still have half left when I'm writing this…

Rydia: Don't forget your notes!

Mangagor: Oh thanks! Moving on from my apologies, some more changes are going to be made; firstly I disable anon reviews, mostly because I don't want any flamers that I can't get payback on (see my naruto story for one nasty review). I'm sorry for saying this but since it doesn't fit in I'm taking back the request for new games…

Edge: WHAT THE HELL? You've been desperately asking for it since chapter 1 and now you regret it? Seriously you are hopeless…

Mangagor: well it didn't fit in… however the OC are still open and to apologize I offer my own fancharacter to use for a minor villain: Takorog, I will explain a bit about him here… he imitates almost every single attack that I know, but he has also his own attacks… these are; Loud Genocide (chapter 7, he encases everyone in a multicolored cage that is really loads of energy beams), reaper's burst (chapter 5 I think… he rushes through his opponents at high speed attacking wildly with a scythe, he will do it five times or until all enemies are defeated), hell's pillars (future chapter, he summons loads of pillars made of black fire from the ground), and days of oblivion (future chapter, he plays a crazed version of catch with himself, as his attacks throw the foe all around the surrounding while he tries to catch up and attack some more), and he has an ultimate attack that drains a lot of power which he will use in this chapter. It's called Life's End and involves many combos done faster than the speed of light.

Edge: S-s-s-spoiler!

Mangagor: Anyhow I also want to praise Darthnecron who gave me the strength to finally finish this with his crossover chapter. You are awesome! Also stop complaining about my grammar you can read it right? SO STOP FLAMING! Finally I add 2 more games to the crew you'll see which soon enough. Anyhow let's start now shall we!

Shiki: Mangagor doesn't own anything except for his OCs, all praise goes to the original creators.

Chapter 8

Breaking loose!

Summary: five mysterious hooded figures have appeared, they have defeated strong heroes from different universes but what is their goal, what the hell is happening? Let's find out by turning to the third spot where Link stands firm against the mad foe.

Takorog seemed to be playing with some cards which floated in the air before him. (Yeah he's taken off his hood and it's him yet again, but of course the heroes don't know that yet.) Takorog said: "Damn it! Just get to the point already, you already spent half a year with no improvement on this chapter, and you knew the entire plot in your head, and no freaking progress! It's a miracle if it ever comes out. Just start writing already. Also stop correcting your errors. It's not like they will complain on such a minor detail. Oh wait, you're writing this on … anyhow end this dialogue and get back to the story" Mangagor: Sheesh, I will do it if you just shut up. Sorry about this I decided to evolve the story and give him a personality and so on… I just want to say that nothing he says is representative for me or my thoughts. Takorog:"I STILL HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" Anyhow Link just stood there dumbfounded by this madman, who first threatens him and then shouting out at thin air. Takorog: "Whatever, let's get this party started."

With that he punched the earth enough to create a tremor that somehow shook the multiverse that Link lived in itself. Wherever it reached someone reacted to it and started moving towards it. That, however seemed to be Takorog's intention all along as he counted for himself: "5… 10… 15… 20… 25… 30… 34, they're all moving well then…" he grinned and looked up from the ground while yelling "AURA CATCH!" Suddenly all who had gone towards the source stopped in their tracks as they couldn't move at all. It was as if something invisible has grabbed them and wouldn't let go. Once again Takorog grinned and yelled "AURA SUMMON!" suddenly around Link stood the entire SSBB crew including the villains (not counting Taboo, master hand, and crazy hand) (what, you thought I was going to introduce all of them? FUGGED 'BOUT IT! Way too many for little old me, and besides who doesn't know the entire crew.)

Takorog: "Now then, I've called you here to challenge all of you to a fight, if one of you land one hit on me that I don't block I'll accept all of you, if you don't before I KO you all, then I will destroy you and this planet and go looking in another dimension for stronger versions of you. Get it, there is no time limit, no rules for you, but for me there is two, I can't kill you and I can only use 10% of my full power until either condition is fulfilled. First explanation is DONE!" The last part he screamed out loud as if he wanted someone to hear it. No, not me! Someone else I'm sure.

Ganondorf frowned and said: "you really think you can take us all on, don't be ridiculous!" Takorog: "You can't give things up, that's your problem, why didn't you follow your friend Doug's advice… wait a minute…" now everyone looked very confused as Takorog suddenly summoned many papers that floated before him. Takorog: "that was for the cameo in Darthnecron's story, script for cameo in a future fanfic, script for a future game, ah here we are script for Dark Beginnings. Ahem! No I don't think I would take just you all, you need reinforcements or else you won't be able to hit me in a million years." This angered the villains of SSBB and they tried to attack but found they couldn't get near him. Takorog: "this force field will only be here until I'm done. Please wait patiently while I get the rest." He fell silent for awhile before yelling: "INTERGALACTIC CALLING!"

Loads of smoke enveloped everyone for a short while before it vanished, revealing three new figures. The first was a white wolf with red patterns, with a tiny human-formed shape. This is Okami Amaterasu, the mother of all gods in wolf-form, who have banished many ancient evils. The tiny shape is Issun, a master of art and swordsmanship, just like Amaterasu. The others were called Sora, and Riku. Two teens that have defeated many evils with help from various Disney and final fantasy characters. They all looked very confused and looked around to try and recognize where they could be. Riku: "Okay, Sora. What did you do this time?" Sora: "Hey! I didn't do anything. I think that guy over there might have something to do with it however. His power… it's overwhelming." Okami just growled and got into a pose that indicated that it was ready to pounce on the foe. Issun: "Let's take care of this guy quick before he tries to attack us. You feel it too, don't you, wolf. This guy is nuts!" Takorog:"I'm sure you like to start fighting me immediately, but it would be rude to not say hi to your "hosts" wouldn't it? I'm going to let you discuss your plans and stories for awhile while I fix other stuff, and just to ensure you won't be escaping, I've put a barrier around here that will prevent you from doing that, when we start to fight I'll dispel it. But have no false hopes as I can hunt any of you down in a nanosecond no matter how fast you are."

After a short discussion and planning between the remaining characters, they were done, and ready to fight. Just when they were done, Takorog reappeared, as if he knew when they were going to be done. He played with what seemed to be a slightly weird gun. Takorog: "Now if you would just let me explain one more thing, then we can start." Sonic: "Like you would give…" here he interrupted himself in shock as Takorog put the gun to his head and whispered: "Persona." Before shooting himself with it, shocking everyone, as what seems to be splinters of glass come out on the other side. They didn't have time to recover as a similar shape to Takorog appeared above him. This didn't look like a skeleton, but more like a troll with long tusks, ponytail hair, leather clothes, and a bow in his right hand. Takorog:" This is my Persona, Goranius. He keeps me well-equipped by allowing me to choose from a list of weapons. Practically ever weapon thought of is listed somewhere there, however it takes a lot of effort to summon them, and you need to have enough power to wield it. Now if you don't mind, I'll take those." He snapped with his fingers and all the weapons and armor vanished. His opponents became shocked before glaring at him. Takorog: "Don't worry; you will get them back once you have enough power. I will give these to you…" here he summoned loads of similar guns and threw them at his opponents. "I'm not worried about you trying to shoot me with them as they can only be used to summon your persona. Now then, all weapons are divided into one of 29 different categories and each category has five smaller one. First we have the main categories, the letter ones. They are ranged from Z to A, with Z as the weakest, and A as the strongest. The subcategories are numbered from 1 to 5, with 5 as the weakest, and 1 as the strongest. More power means unlocking more weapons. Then we have the special categories. Cursed weapons and armor are the lowest category. They will make you weaker. Star weapons and armor are the strongest category. These are super strong weapons that even I have not unlocked yet. Custom weapons are the weapons you make yourself you can only make them as strong as you are. Finally we have the last category, the no benefit. As you can guess by the name this is a normal weapon that you can use but it won't give you any extra power. That's all so if you would equip yourselves, we can start fighting. Oh yeah, I'll be starting at the lowest category and move up a rank every time I defeat one of you. Second explanation is DONE!" Once again he screamed the last part.

After equipping themselves with what they had available, they rushed at Takorog, who was by now grinning madly and charged at them as well. The heroes and the villains carried various unimpressive weapons as they seemed only to have enough power to summon weapons from the Y category, rank 5 as best. Takorog had armed himself as he had said with a cursed weapon, rank 5. You could literally see it seeping power from him, but he didn't even seem to notice.

Sonic reached him first, having spikes on his gloves he charged in with a spindash that was blocked by Takorog, before unleashing a barrage of punches on him, which he easily blocked. Captain Falcon attacked next tagging sonic before doing a falcon punch with his metal knuckles he got from the list. Takorog skidded back of the power in the punch, but still managed to block it. Taking advantage of the opening Snake tried to strangle him while putting him to sleep with a tranquilizer. Unfortunately, Takorog literally shrugged off both attempts before hitting him many times faster than a machine gun. He finished it off with a devastating downward blow that shattered the ground badly and turned Snake into a trophy. Takorog did as he promised and got a new weapon from the next rank. The other got more cautious from seeing this but still went on the offensive. Mario did a punch combo before firing a fireball, finishing it up by launching Takorog into the air. Takorog still managed to block all the attacks, even though he went flying. Fox, Kirby, Link, Toon Link, and Ganondorf all charged at him in the air. Below him Ness, Lucas, Zelda, Falco, and Pikachu prepared to hit him from long range. Takorog lost his grin at being surrounded so utterly. He evaded Fox rocketing towards him by spinning away. Next he said: "Soru!" and started to jump around in mid-air, avoiding the other attacks easily. Jigglypuff tried to roll at him, but avoided that as well, countering it with sword-slashes faster than anybody could see, turning Jigglypuff to a trophy as well. He once again called upon a weapon from next rank, this time it was a whip. Sora and Riku rushed at him when he landed, surrounding him and trapping him between barrages of sword-slashes from two directions that he barely managed to block. Sora and Riku hopped away as Okami rushed at Takorog with great power and speed. He was off-balance but he did some weird signs with his hands and somehow switched places with Lucas. Okami knocked him out with her full power before she could stop.

Once again Takorog grinned and called upon a weapon from the next rank, this time a tiny gun. He groaned at seeing this, but continued to fight as if nothing had happened. Dedede charged a hammer blow towards the oncoming foe, but Takorog evaded it but he was knocked off-balance by the pressure of being too close. This time Bowser tried to crush him from above, and Ganondorf focused a punch, both hit at the same time however Takorog had evaded them once again somehow and was now shooting at Dedede rapidly. He didn't let him down until he turned into a trophy in mid-air.

At seeing this Takorog grinned and allowed himself a new weapon from the next rank. This was a jagged sword which had a very dark aura. Marth, Ike and Metaknight rushed at him before he could enjoy his achievement. Three powerful slashes from each direction met Takorog's blade who then blew them all away with his aura. Next he laid his sights on Peach. Mario saw immediately what he was doing but couldn't even take a step before Takorog was at Peach. She tried to hit him with a pan, but he blocked it and pushed it away. He raised his sword and let it fall with all his might. It hit Sonic dead-on. He had rushed over to protect her as well. He barely managed to block the heavy hit and was pushed into the ground. Takorog didn't have time to prepare another attack, because now, everyone was attacking him. He ran away quickly before they could surround him entirely. He hid for awhile to catch his breath and think over the situation. Takorog: "Looks like I called upon a bit too many after all. I had no choice, but this many might be a trouble if I have to follow the rules. However, I have to do it. Ah well might use this pause to take another one out." With that he rushed out of his hiding place to Samus who had currently her back to him. However she heard him and turned and fired a charged shot that she had been loading up while waiting. Takorog roared and flipped over it to find a missile from his intended target waiting for him. He slashed it in two, and did a lightning fast combo on Samus before anyone could stop him.

Samus fell down and turned into a trophy, defeated. Takorog summoned a new weapon from the highest rank of the cursed category. The new weapon was a scythe. He played with it before entering a taunting pose and said: "come on already!" This got their attention and Wolf, Fox, Falco, Ganondorf and Link rushed at him, all grim-faced. He managed to fend off all of their strikes barely, before blasting them away with only the power of his aura. Lucario charged at him, launching shadow balls, and making afterimages of himself by running really fast around him. Takorog fended off every shadow ball by swinging the scythe around quickly, but this time he was surrounded and he had to act quickly as many others realized their advantage and starting to move in as well. He focused his power and spun around with the scythe, slicing air itself. The only one who was close enough to get hit was Lucario, but he got instantly turned into a trophy.

He armed himself with a no benefit weapon and called out: "oh yeah another thing, this category has no ranks, only one so after the next KO I'll move on to category Z." He was about to say something more but silenced himself before studying his new toy. It was a sword, nothing special about it. But now he could unleash his full power without having something to drain it out of him. He showed that by rushing up to Charizard, who did a rock smash, which he blocked, before breathing fire on him. He jumped out of the way and did a combo so fast it couldn't have be seen in slow-motion. Charizard and the Pokemon trainer became a trophy.

He smiled as he summoned yet another weapon this time from the Z category, rank 5. It was a metal bat. He decided to try it out by immediately rushing at Peach and knocking her out with a single blow. He called upon next weapon, this time from rank 4. It was a gun. Now Mario rushed at him followed by Link, Yoshi, and Kirby. He fired four shots at each of them which they all avoided, but he had vanished while they were doing that. A bang echoed throughout the battlefield. Wolf fell over, shot. He turned into a trophy while Takorog fixed a new weapon from rank 3. This time he shouted with joy when he saw what he had got. It was two medium-sized wooden swords. Takorog:"Finally, my favorite kind of weapons." Everybody rushed at him but he slammed his hands into the ground. Everybody couldn't move. Takorog grinned and said: "Now it's time for my final explanation. This little circle is quite handy when you fight many opponents, even though it has its drawbacks. Firstly this things only allows talking, gathering energy, and one more thing which I'll arrive at later. This limitation includes me, the caster, as well. Also to activate it, you need to donate a lot of energy. So I walk around with this always allowing it to drain a miniscule amount of energy from me so I can reduce the amount of energy needed to activate it when I need it. It also allows you to make your thoughts reality to a small degree. Even though you're stuck now, if you can imagine what you will do when you get out of here, when you do get out you will see that it is done, as long as it is within your ability to do so before it disappears. Finally, I'm going to gather power for my ultimate attack, it has a 10 kilometer wide radius, but I'm not going to imagine myself doing it so I can give you a fair chance. It takes some time to gather all my energy to do this, which is why I trapped us all. Oh, speaking of giving you a fair chance, I'm going to go ahead and give you all the power to use your ultimate attack. Remember, you still need only one hit. Final explanation is DONE!" This outburst caused a timer to appear about 10 meters above him, showing how long it will take for the circle to vanish. Takorog whispered various phrases under his breath: "Bankai. Feather o'er the battlefield, unto me thy power yield." Every word gave him a significant power-boost and he kept whispering. Riku, and Sora, who happened to get stopped close to each other whispered what seemed to be a plan. After finishing speaking, they nodded to each other and concentrated. Sonic looked clearly disturbed, before lighting up as some idea struck him. Okami and Issun held a whispering conversation as well, before deciding on something. The others looked sternly at Takorog, clearly going to use their chance to go all out on him.

The timer ticked down, and when it reached zero it vanished, along with the circle, creating mayhem around Takorog who screamed with all is might:" Prepare for the ultimate move, beware my uncontrollable power!" he paused here for a moment and everyone who had unleashed their true power were perhaps an inch from him when he said calmly: "Life's…" here he paused and vanished leaving everyone frozen before reappearing, half a second later, outside the circle of his foes. He finished the sentence as everyone flew up into the air and turned into trophies with complete shock as their only emotion: "End." He turned around to inspect the result. He snapped his fingers and all the trophies of those who he had defeated suddenly stood neatly, row after row. He grimaced as if something had hit him. Takorog said to himself: "Using my full power when the rules didn't allow it and not only that but going over the limit as well. This is going to hurt tomorrow, but I didn't have any choice. Now I'm exhausted and deeply hurt."

He sighed and started to inspect each trophy to look if something was wrong while trying to endure the pain of breaking not only those mysterious rules, but the pain of breaking his limit as well. He grimaced when he came to the end and said: "Four is missing, but how!?" His eyes widened as he heard a cocky voice coming from behind him saying: "Looking for us?" He turned and saw Riku, Sora, Okami, and Sonic, all unharmed. They had apparently escaped, Riku and Sora getting a lift from Sonic and Okami. Everyone also still shimmered and had different colored eyes indicating that they were ready to use their ultimate attack on the weakened Takorog. He muttered: "Oh s-"before Okami howled and a red bomb appeared out of nowhere, and exploded launching Takorog, who didn't have a chance to block, and now was defenseless. Once in the air he got somehow slashed by the air three times, hit by lightning twice, before a huge fireball enveloped him, however Okami gave him no chance to rest as she rushed through him thrice before howling and a huge bomb appeared once again and exploded. Sonic didn't let him catch even a single breath as he transformed into his super form and rushed through him several times creating golden streaks, all meeting at Takorog. Sora shouted: "Light!" and fired several orange shots from his keyblade at Takorog before he started to surround Takorog, flying around him and fire huge versions of the earlier blasts. Once Takorog landed Riku shouted at him: "you can't stop me!" and turned his weapon into a giant white energy sword and rushed through him several times. After doing that for a short while, Riku started to slice Takorog so fast it was just a blur. They all finished it off by Riku slashing through him one last time before jumping away so Sora could fire a final blast at him. Sonic and Okami rushed through from different directions at top speed just before it hit creating a massive explosion, with loads of smoke covering the view. The remaining heroes surrounded the smoke cloud. As it thinned out a creepy laugh echoed throughout the battlefield. Takorog came out heavily damaged, but apparently good enough to keep fighting. He said: "Well done indeed, to wound me this bad, but still it's nowhere near enough to defeat me." He showed he was no longer in any mood for games by splitting into four and slashing the remaining so fast it was just ridiculous. Everyone turned into trophies. He sighed relieved that it was over for now and sent away the trophies to for now an unknown destination. Finally he said: "I'm free to use in your fanfics, just please keep my personality and battle-style, but first PM my creator." Damn it, I should've known he tried to pull something like that… ah well. He collapsed into a dark portal he had just created leaving nothing but the jagged battle-field behind.

And with that our chapter has ended for now. In next chapter we will turn to see how Naruto handles this super-powered madman.

Next chapter: chapter 8: the villain and the ninjas.

Omake:

(Curtains open, revealing a single girl in white and red clothes carrying a weird rabbit)

Girl: …..

(She smiles and bows and the curtains close)

Edge: what the heck was that? She just stood there and did nothing.

(Several shots is heard before the curtains opens again revealing the girl, and a doll resembling Edge with several holes in it)

Girl: ………

(She smiles and bows again and the curtains close again.)

A/N:

IT'S DONE! Finally… firstly the girl is a hint on another game that I will add to this fanfiction sooner or later.

Okami is the heroine from the EXCELLENT game on PS2 and WII with the same name. And Sora and Riku is from Kingdom Hearts, which I believe needs no further introduction. Both are games I would LOVE to see in the next SSB.

Also the moves near the end for Okami is how I think her final smash would be, and Sora's and Riku's are their limit breaks from 358/2 days.

I think that's that. Remember to review and no flaming please! And as he said feel free to use Takorog as an OC as long as you notify me first and keep his personality and battle-style.


End file.
